The Last Day
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: -Edward and Elizabeth Masen in the year 1918, it was their last day in the hospital-


**A/N: It is Elizabeth and Edward Masen's last day. Here are their thoughts just before they "die"**

Elizabeth POV

I suspected my fever being so high I'd be overpowered by it and pass out into a coma. Everyone was dying so fast that if you fell asleep you might have been sent to the morgue. I knew I was dying. I knew no one who survived the epidemic. At least, maybe my son had a chance if I ever talked to that doctor again. There was something special about him, something different. Even if I couldn't put my finger on it, there was something there. I'm dying I thought to myself. I'm going to die and that will be that.

I saw his head peak from around the corner of my curtains. I was so tired I couldn't see straight, but I had a feeling it was him

"Dr. Cullen, please, you have to help me…" My voice was hoarse and hard.

"Elizabeth, there isn't much I can do for you, you have survived a longer time than most." He was so empathetic that I felt myself start to tear up.

"My husband is dead, my son is in a worse state as I am, I worry about Edward a lot, and I know that I can't nurse him the way you do. Not while I'm in this state."

He came closer to my face. My instincts told me that he was special. He was not human. I know I could never know what he was, but I knew that he wasn't human. My face turned to the window, the sun was setting soon, I needed to tell him now. My time was ticking away. I felt that Dr. Cullen was attached to me and my son. Even though I was sick, I could feel that this bond was very unique. With every last bit of energy left I pleaded

"Save him!" I commanded. There was a long pause. I don't know what was going through his mind, or mine.

"I'll do everything in my power," he promised me. He took my hand, and though I couldn't feel anything, my fever was to high for anything like that.

"You must," I pleaded and begged. I squeezed his hand as hard as I possibly could handle. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I felt bad, I must have frightened him. He let go of my hand and, with what seemed to be a stern look on his face, he walked away. I thought I heard some mumbling coming from Edwards cot but I couldn't force myself to answer. I took a last look out the window, the sun had set. I frowned, but I knew that the doctor would help my son, he just had to. I fell asleep, and never woke up.

Edwards POV

My mother only had minutes left as did I. Yet, I was so out of my own mind, that I couldn't hear the conversation when Dr Cullen was talking to my mother right beside me. The evening light poured though the window, over my mother and to my feet. Dr Cullen left and I turned my head with all my might

"I love you," I whispered to my mother, though she couldn't possibly hear me. I focused my eyes on her, and like me, her hair was a copper colour. She wasn't looking at me, but I hoped she heard me. I didn't even know if she had died. I think it frightened me to know this was where I would live the rest of my days, or perhaps hours. Whether she was dead or not, I still wanted her to know I loved her. My body, on the other hand, disliked the idea, and wouldn't let me get up to tell her.

I settled myself down, hoping to sleep, when I heard the cot beside me being wheeled away. I instantly knew my mother was dead, and I was so only one left. The silence was so dead, I wanted to call out. After a few minutes of acceptance knowing that my life was going to come to an end I closed my eyes and refused to open them. That's when I felt myself being wheeled down the hallways of the hospital wing, then outside and back into another building. Though my eyes were closed I knew the smells. I thought I had died as well, and my mind was still stuck in my body.

My body was picked up like a feather by something and I was placed onto a cold stone table. I seriously thought the next step was being put into a coffin. Though what I felt next, would change me forever. Something dug into my neck. A sharp pain, worse than anything I could ever imagine, pierced my neck with a force, almost clumsy. I didn't know what was going on, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't going to get any better for a while.


End file.
